A escondidas
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Viven un amor prohibido por diferencias del pasado y obstáculos del presente, así que todo lo que pueden hacer es verse a escondidas. One Shot.


**Disclaimer**: No estoy forrado en libras, ni soy rubio y mucho menos una mujer, por ende no soy J.K. Rowling y ningún aspecto del Potterverso me pertenece (lo sé, es muy triste T_T). Hago esto sólo por diversión y por la ilusión de ser leído y recibir algunos reviews :D

Éste es mi primer _Lily L./Scorpius_ y es algo cortito, pero espero que lo disfruten. Puede que se pase de cursi, sepan perdonar :P

* * *

><p>"<strong>A escondidas"<strong>

Si se enteraban, sus hermanos iban a despellejarla viva, lo sabía. Y a él también. Sobre todo a él. Le echarían un _Crucio_ hasta dejarlo agonizante y luego lo matarían. Sí, estaba segura de que eso sucedería. Por su culpa, sus dos hermanos se convertirían en asesinos y acabarían prisioneros en Azkaban y morirían solos y desgastados en sus celdas. Sus cuerpos acabarían hechos dos bolsas de huesos, sin alma, sin vida…

Y Lily Potter deliraba una vez más. Como para no perder la costumbre.

Pero, dejando fuera todo dramatismo, Lily sabía que tenía algo de razón. Albus y James no se lo perdonarían jamás. Sobre todo James, porque era de público conocimiento la animosidad que éste tenía contra todos los miembros de la Casa de Slytherin. A Albus la noticia tampoco le caería bien, pero él siempre había sido un poco más flexible que James, un poco más tolerante.

Sin embargo, pronto Lily se dio cuenta que ellos no eran el único problema. Y no lo pensaba por su multitud de primos, que seguramente también estarían en contra de su relación, eso por descontado. Había otro problema mucho más grave, y era su padre. Harry Potter jamás permitiría que su pequeña niña, su princesita, mantuviera ningún tipo de noviazgo con alguien de semejante "calaña" (que era la palabra que su tío Ron utilizaba para referirse a cualquier miembro de la casa de las serpientes).

¡Su tío Ron! He ahí otro problema. Ya se lo había dicho a su prima Rose cuando ésta ni siquiera se había subido al tren para empezar su primer año en Hogwarts: "El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura". Lily era conciente de que, en aquel momento, su tío lo había dicho en broma. Pero sabía que, aplicado al sangre pura con el cual ella estaba a punto de verse a escondidas, la sentencia era inapelable.

Su madre también sería otro problema, de eso ni hablar. A Ginny Weasley no le gustaban los miembros de Slytherin ni por casualidad. Los consideraba personas detestables poco dignas de respeto, aunque lo intentara disimular. Era un pensamiento que simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza. No así su tía Hermione, que en ese tipo de cosas era menos convencionalista. Tal vez ella fuese la única persona capaz de comprenderla, la única detrás de la quien Lily se podría escudar cuando toda su familia quisiera comérsela viva…

Lily se detuvo en seco cuando oyó a alguien doblar la esquina. Prácticamente se quedó petrificada, inmóvil, sin siquiera atreverse a respirar cuando el Sr. Glover, el celador, pasó delante de ella, en su ronda habitual. Solamente una vez que la luz de la lámpara que el hombre llevaba en la mano se desvaneció por completo, Lily se animó a relajar su cuerpo. Gracias a Merlín que había conseguido "tomar prestada" la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. De lo contrario, en aquel momento estaría sentada en el despacho de Flitwick, intentando explicar qué demonios hacía fuera de la Sala Común a las tantas de la noche…

La pelirroja suspiró y continuó su camino hasta finalmente salir del castillo. El cielo no podía lucir más bello aquella noche, plagado de estrellas que titilaban, brillantes, como un puñado de diamantes que descansaban sobre un velo negro. Tan absorta estaba admirando el firmamento, que no pudo oír que alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella.

Ese alguien le quitó la capa y la tomó de la cintura.

—Lo lograste —le susurró, antes de que Lily emitiera un grito de horror que la dejaría al descubierto.

Le bastó tan sólo percibir el dulce aroma de su aliento para saber que era él y así tranquilizarse. Se giró sobre sus talones para observarle el rostro. Le llevaba casi una cabeza de altura y mechones de cabello rubio le caían, casuales, sobre la cara de rasgos afilados. Sus ojos plateados eran tibio mercurio, que la contemplaban con fascinación, muy diferente al gris metálico que por las mañanas fulminaba a todo el mundo.

Diferente. Con ella era diferente.

—Scorpius —susurró Lily, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. Quería oír latir su corazón y aprovechar cada milésima de segundo en la que podía estar junto a él de esa manera—. ¿Cómo me descubriste?

Él sonrió, divertido.

—No te cubriste bien los pies. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada? —le reclamó, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lily se ruborizó levemente, fundiendo así sus pecas con el rojo de la piel. Y entonces Scorpius no se pudo aguantar ni un segundo más, la tomó del mentón y unió su boca con la de ella. La besó, primero con dulzura, a un ritmo lento y pausado, con cautela, como quien toma entre sus brazos una figura de cristal infinitamente frágil. Pero Lily Potter no tenía nada de frágil. La pelirroja entrelazó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Scorpius y acarició su cabello mientras intensificaba el beso, añadiéndole cada vez más pasión.

Se separaron luego de un par de minutos, y Lily volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Scorpius. Le hubiera gustado poder tener esos encuentros a escondidas más seguido, pero les era imposible. Sobre todo ahora que Scorpius estaba a meses de graduarse y tenía miles de cosas que estudiar y memorizar.

—Voy a extrañarte muchísimo el próximo año —dejó escapar ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la voz no se le quebrase.

—Yo también. Voy a extrañar estas escapadas a medianoche. Te voy a extrañar, Lily. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

—¿Más? Imposible…

Se quedaron así unos minutos más, hasta que llegó la hora de regresar cada uno a su Sala Común. No podían arriesgarse a que el Sr. Glover los pescase. Se dieron un último beso y se alejaron, cada uno por un camino diferente. Debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, Lily subió las escaleras derecho al séptimo piso, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar.

No podía recordar en qué momento se había enamorado de Scorpius, ni como era que él la había correspondido. Sólo sabía que había sido criada para rechazarlo, o al menos para serle indiferente. Pero el destino había hecho un raro movimiento en el tablero, uniendo así sus caminos. Y ahora Lily no podía concebir ni un solo posible futuro en el que no estuviera junto a Scorpius. Claro que antes de eso aún le quedaban dos años en Hogwarts, un grupo familiar complicado y muchos, muchos obstáculos.

Pero para eso ya habría tiempo. Mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar sus últimos encuentros furtivos y dejarse llevar por esa hermosa sensación que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que estaba con él. Porque eso, estaba segura, era amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

**1**. Al principio este _One Shot_ pintaba menos sentimentaloide, pero así lo dispusieron los personajes. ¡Y es que con ellos no puedo discutir!, que si no me hacen paro y después, ¿sobre quién escribo? xD

**2**. Es un _One Shot_, lo cual significa que _NO_ tendrá continuación, que no quiero que nadie piense lo contrario y espere en vano. Como dije, es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, y lo hice más por capricho personal que por otra cosa. Puede que más adelante escriba otra historia, ya con una trama mejor desarrollada. Ésta es sólo una suerte de historia random que tenía ganas de escribir.

**3**. Como siempre digo, todo tipo de comentarios buenos o malos, vociferadoras, tomatazos, o lo que sea, yo lo recibo de buena gana y los contesto lo más rápido que puedo. Los reviews son mi droga y ustedes mis proveedores, no dejen que me dé una crisis o algo, por las barbas de Merlín xD

**4**. Simplemente, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
